


Dinner

by AngelynMoon



Series: Dragonling [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Dinner





	Dinner

Summary: Dinner

\-------

"So, how were they?" Magnus asked as Alec entered the loft.

"Well, they did fine until The Inquisitor came to check on me." Alec told Magnus as he toed off his boots, hung up his jacket and put his bow and quiver away while Kindle glided down from his shoulder to chase after Chairman Meow, "At which point Kindle woke up from her nap and proceeded to set Inquisitor Herondale's hair on fire and soaked her through putting it out."

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips, "How was your day?"

"The usual." Magnus shrugged, "Why don't you have a bath while before everyone arrives."

Magnus smiled as Alec nodded, Alec had told him about inviting the others to dinner when he had had a free moment and Magnus knew that the rest of the day had been no less stressful for Alec as the man had complained about the Shadowhunters dropping in to gawk at Kindle.

"Thank you." Alec said as he walked into the bedroom.

Kiindle chirped at Magnus and Magnus looked down at her before bending down to pick her up, "And yo, small one, what were you thinking, setting the Inquisitor's hair on fire?" Magnus made sure to frown at her before he broke out into a large grin and summoned a small piece of steak to his hand, "Good job, sweetie."

Kindle ate her treat happily and Magnus gave one to the Chairman as well as Kindle climbed onto his shoulder, "Now let's make dinner."

\-------------

Alec exited the bedroom when he heard Simon's loud squeal of delight.

"IS THAT A REAL DRAGON!?" Simon shouted.

"Yes." Alec began, "And she's not big on loud noises or anyone but me." Alec finished as Kindle glided to him from Magnus' shoulder and clawed her way up to his shoulder.

"She's so pretty." Simon sighed.

Kindle preened a little at the compliment before nuzzeling Alec under his jaw.

"So, how long have you had her?" Clary asked, "I'd love to draw her."

"She's a week old." Magnus told them as they sat at the table and Magnus called the dinner dishes from the kitchen.

Kindle placed herself on high stool with the Chairman and Magnus placed two plates of food in front of them but neither began eating until the humans had dished out their food.

"They are very well mannered." Raphael said as he watched the two animals.

"That is Alec's fault." Magnus said, "He insisted that we, for lack of a better word: train, them early."

Kindle looked up and hissed at Magnus, her sparks setting fire to the arrangement of flowers Magnus had placed on the table.

The group laughed.

"Why did you hide her from us?" Clary asked.

"From the Clave." Jace corrected, "The Clave would tie her to the Wards in Idris and keep her bound to them for her entire life."

Simon's jaw dropped, "What? Why? How dare they!"

Alec sighed, "The Clave is not known for being fair, not to Downworlders and not to creatures that they see as dark."

"So, where did you get her?" Izzy changed the subject.

Magnus and Alec looked at on another and Kindle walked over to Alec and climbed up his right arm to his shoulder, laying down across both of his shoulders and fell asleep while Chairman Meow climbed into his lap and began to purr as Alec started to pet him.

"Magnus keeps eggs in his office." Alec said.

"It was the one egg and how was I to know that it would hatch for you when it didn't move for two hundred years or longer?" Magnus cried, it was an playful arguemen they had had many times over the last week.

Alec smiled at Magnus, "I guess I just keep surprising you."

"Always, Alexander." Magnus kissed Alec quickly.

"So, she hatched for you, Alec?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah and she really hates couches."

"My couches are beautiful." Magnus said, "It's not my fault Kindle has no appriciation for them."

"And the reason she came to the Institute?" Jace asked, "I would think you'd want her to stay far away from the Clave."

"Yes...well..." Magnus stalled.

"There was a hole in in Magnus' Wards and the kids escaped." Alec said with a chuckle.

"'Kids'?" Izzy teased with a large grin on her face.

"Shut up." Alec said as he turned red.

"Can you blame us for wanting the practice?" Magnus asked teasingly.

"Oh my Goodness!" Izzy and Clary screamed together.

Alec's eyes widened in terror and Kindle woke with a start and her sparks landed in Magnus' hair, fizzeling out as they met his Fireproof hair gel.

Kindle whined and Alec lifted her from his shouders to hold her in his hands, rubbing over her scales gently and soothing her from the abrupt awakening.

"You'd be good parents." Raphael said as he watched Alec comfort the small Dragon, "She is very lovely, you will have trouble with some Warlocks who would use her parts in their potions."

"We are aware of that and we are working on a way to prevent it." Magnus explained as Alec scowled.

"I'm going to put Kindle in her bed." Alec said.

A little later and Alec and Magnus said goodye and the others left and Alec and Magnus went tyo bed, joined around two in the morning by a cat and a small Dragon that warmed the room with her little snores.

Thank goodness Magnus had found a spell that would fireproof just about anything, but not the couch for whatever reason,once a day Magnus had to replace it, Alec was starting to think that Kindle was just doing it to frustrate her Papa.


End file.
